History of Indrala
Prehistory Some reports have the earliest settlement in Indrala around 10,000 years ago, although this date is considered very early by most; the leading theory has it settled around 5000 years ago. Bo'mbei The city of Bo'mbei is considered the earliest city in Indrala. It was founded around 2600 BC. The area around the city was part of the Kingdom of Eosh. It was invaded around 560 BC by an unidentified people from the north, who ruled the area as the Kingdom of Gamuki for over 600 years. The Gamuki are the people who first introduced writing to Indrala. The Indralan Syllabary, a system which had a symbol for each syllable, was used up until the late 1800s, when foreign influence caused the Latin alphabet to become the dominant alphabet. Gamuki rule was ended abruptly in 113 CE, the first solidly recorded date in Indrala. In the spring of that year, Mount Shomi, a volcano just outside of Bo'mbei, erupted. The city and much of its outskirts were destroyed in what is known as the "great burning", and the Gamuki kingdom fragmented within a year. It has been said that the Gamuki created small colonies to the north on Vintalli and Ananto islands which remained relatively intact after the fall of Indralan Gamuki, but these have since been destroyed by colonizers from mainland Seleya. Indralan Dark Ages The fragmentation of the Gamuki kingdom started the Indralan Dark Ages, or Qin period. Due to the loss of almost all written work in the great burning, most Indralan culture was preserved orally or in monasteries. During this period, a number of warlords controlled different parts of the island. These largely united under Venshi in 630, and the subsequent kingdom remained in control for about 300 years, but it never had control of the entire island. The government collapsed in 944 and the island fragmented into numerous city-states in what is now known as the Talmu period. Dureas and United Indrala In 1193, Shuro Dureas was born in northeastern Indrala. He quickly rose in power, gaining control of the city of Jumun. He then led a large army which unified all of Indrala by 1213, when he was just 18. United Indrala was still very poor, but there was a major revival in art and literature in the 1300s, a period known as the Tendai Renaissance or the Indralan Golden Age. This flourishing of Indralan culture lasted until 1450, when the national government collapsed due to a fight over whether rice or corn should be served at royal banquets (the ruling north said corn, the more populous south said rice). The Empire subsequently collapsed, and the Enzo period began. This relatively peaceful period of regional governments lasted until 1744. Alorian Colonialism Company Rule In the 1710s, a group of Alorian merchants decided to try to circumvent the Selayan monopoly. In 1718, a four-ship expedition led by William Prescott was the first Alorian contact with the island of Indrala. The expedition reached Quibashi, and the Alorians gained footing in Indrala in 1722, when the first permanent Alorian trading post on the island was established in Quibashi, after the local ruler of Quibashi granted it the rights to establish a trading post near Huzan. In 1725, another was established at Karu Karu. Next, in 1728, an Alorian factory was established on the west coast of Indrala, again after receiving such rights from of the local monarch, and Aloria now began its lengthy presence on the Indralan island. In 1729, the newly found Alorian Eastern Trade Company was granted a monopoly over the Eastern trade by the Alorian government. The charter of the new company empowered it to build trading posts and conclude treaties with Indralan rulers. During this time, other trading posts were similarly expanding in the region. This resulted in the domination of the sources of valuable spices that gained control over most of the Eastern trade routes. Indrala became a way-station for Alorian ships on the route between Artania and Dovani. The Company soon expanded its commercial trading operations, by setting up trading posts in Velash (where a factory was built in 1734), Satharis (1736), Dangelash (1737) and Qombal(1741). By 1750, the Company had 21 factories, each under the command of a master merchant and governor if so chosen, and nearly 100 employees in Indrala. The Alorian exploration of Indrala comprised a varied collection of principalities and kingdoms that were occasionally at war with each other but maintained significant inter-island and international trade. The company's mainstay businesses were by now in pepper, tobacco, silk and tea. All the while, it was making inroads into the Luthori monopoly of the spice trade in the Anantonese Ocean. Besides being great commercial masterminds, the Alorians were also great diplomats. Instead of the agressive and colonial additude of the Luthori, the Alorians were able to maintain peaceful relations with the inland rulers. Their monopoly over the spice trade became complete after they drove the Luthori finally from Indrala at the end of the Great Artanian War (1764-1779). Richard Hayes, the Company's Governor General at that time, led the Company to an astounding victory against the Luthori forces on Indrala, and captured the Luthori settlements in the north in 1778. After this, Luthori ambitions on Indralan territories were effectively laid to rest, thus eliminating a major source of economic competition for the Company. In contrast, the Company, fresh from a colossal victory, and with the backing of a disciplined and experienced army, was able to assert its interests in Indrala without facing any further obstacles from other powers. The Company's dominance of Indrala took a major form. This was the use of subsidiary alliances between the company and the local rulers; these agreements were essentially feudal in nature and under them the local rulers gave up much of their control on foreign affairs to the Company and in return had their independence guaranteed. This development created the Native States, or Princely States, of the local rulers. Gradually their increasing influence led the local rulers to grant the Company permits for duty free trade in allmost of every part of the island. Protectorate Governments In 1795, the Governor General of the Eastern Trade Company Sir John Penn was instructed by King Peter and Queen Isabella to visit the Maharaja of Quibashi to arrange for a treaty which would give the Company exclusive rights to reside and build forts on the southeastern Indralan coastal area and rights to explore and to exploit the kingdom's mineral and forest resources. In return, the Company afforded the Indralan monarch Alorian protection. Loss of power deeply upset the Maharaja, but he was beholden to the Alorians for sending military aid to suppress a rebellion by a royal pretender. Aloria established closer bonds in treaties with the Maharajas of Luratha (1806) and Karula (1808) and the Sultan of Kathuran (1812). The monarchs agreed not to dispose of any territory except to Aloria and not to enter into relationships with any foreign government other than Aloria without its consent. In return, the Alorians promised to protect Indrala from all aggression by sea and to help in case of land attack. This in fact led to the de facto control of Indrala by the Alorians. The local rulers became puppets to the Company, who ruled behind the scenes. Alorian Indrala The end of the Company was precipitated by a mutiny of sepoys against their Alorian commanders, due in part to the tensions caused by Alorian attempts to westernise Indrala. The rebellion took nine months to suppress, with heavy loss of life on both sides. Afterwards, in 1836, the Alorian government assumed direct control over Indrala, ushering in the period known as the Alorian Protectorate of Indrala, After the Alorian Eastern Trade Company was dissolved in 1836, Indrala came under the administration of the Alorian government, and an appointed viceroy administered Indrala and King James IV of Aloria was crowned the Emperor of Indrala. Communism in Indrala In 1938, Communist rebels in the north of the country gained control of the capital and imposed a Komudo (Indralan for "communist") government. They suppressed opposition until 1984, when a Gaduridos-led international force drove them from power and replaced them with an ultracapitalist government under Arturo Shinohe. His unpopular government again fell to communist rebels in 2031, who founded the Komudo Mengumo ("new communist") state. Asen Revolution In 2076, a "people power" revolution drove the communists from power, and created the modern Indralan State. Civil War In 2404 the Workers' League of Indrala declared war on the state in what it calls the Indralan Insurrection. Approximately 85,000 rebels and 53,000 government soldiers died in the conflict. Annexation of Dalibor In 2459, the Indralan Parliament voted by a large margin to annex the as-of-then unclaimed island of Dalibor. http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=141785 Ongoing Trends Today's Indrala sees a healthy mix of political ideologies. The Union of Higher Thinking and Sezoka Heiwa Zenshona Seito parties both support socialist values, whilst parties such as the Liberal Democratic Party of Indrala dominate the economic right and social libertarian wings. The most centrist party is the Peoples Independence Party. Environmentalism is a growing trend, promoted consistently by the UHT and PIP in recent years. The Federalist party is the sole morally conservative party currently in existence, and also supports militarism alongside the LDPI. There is now a linguo-nationalist wing led by the Sezoka Heiwa Zenshona Seito party. The PCPI has been the nations leader in the recent most centuries as the nations leading party to the hold the Foreign Ministers seat.